The Body
by Girl-X-91
Summary: Everybody in Castle Rock calls me Alex and I hang with the three most boss guys... Vern said he heard about Ray Brower and said he was dead by the train tracks down by a lake, we decided to see if it was true, I mean who doesn't wanna be on tv?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Hi this is my first ever fanfiction, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is fine, no flames please. Anyhow I won't ramble much longer except to say that I don't own anything but the plot and Alex… Not sure if I even own the plot, I don't know if it's been done before… anyway onto my story.

* * *

**

My name is Alexandra Duchamp.

But everyone in Castle Rock calls me Alex. My hair is a browny blonde colour and comes down to the middle of my back. I hang out with the three most boss guys in all of Castle Rock, and my brother.

My brother Teddy Duchamp was the craziest guy we hung out with. Once when we were younger Dad had taken Teddy's ear and held it against the stove, he almost burnt it off.

Vern was the pussy of the group; even I could beat him up, and win a spitting or running competition.

Then there was Gordie; lately he'd been a lot quieter. Four months ago his older brother Denis had died in a car accident, his parents still hadn't quiet come to accept that fact, and were ignoring him a lot more then usual.

Chris Chambers was the leader of our gang. He came from a bad family, everyone just knew he'd turn out bad, even Chris.

And then there was me, the only girl of the group, and the youngest too. Everyone was twelve going on thirteen including me, but Teddy and I were the youngest, I was born two minutes after Teddy, and he never let me forget it either.

I was the one everybody leaned on (literally), or they came to me for advice. None of the gang knew that I was Teddy's sister except Teddy and I of course.

111

"Hey Teddy! Hey Alex! You two going to come tree house today? Or have you two lover birds got other plans?" Chris yelled from across the street at us.

"Yeah we're coming!" I yelled back at him, I turned back to Teddy who now had his eyes glued to the cover of a new comic book. "You know Teddy," I sad punching him in the shoulder to get his attention, "I think maybe we should tell them you're my brother soon".

"Yeah, maybe," he muttered rubbing his arm where I had hit him.

111

Now when you first meet me, you often wonder if I am actually a girl… because apart from my facial features and my long hair, you wouldn't really be able to tell that I am indeed a girl. But I guess being brought up with seven brothers and no sisters, you kind of get used to being one of the guys. I wear Teddy's clothes most of the time, so they are always a bit baggy on me. Although I do own girly clothes and occasionally wear them, I feel more comfortable in jeans, runners and a shirt of Teddy's.

I live with guys, hang out with guys, act like a guy and I despise most of the girls at school, thank goodness next year I wont be with most of them because I'm going to the same school as Gordie, and all of those girls, well the majority of them are just plain… Dumb!

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but I forgot to save so I will update tomorrow if somebody reviews and tells me to. Please review, seeya till I write again, lol, that sounds lame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Hey this is going to be another short chapter, I promise that they will get longer, well I hope they do anyway. I didn't actually expect to get any reviews but since I got reviews I shall continue writing. **

**Unfortunately I still only own Alex and possibly the plot, the rest isn't mine.

* * *

**

We were the first to arrive at the tree house, so we didn't have to bother with the secret knock.

Teddy and I were waiting for about a minute when we heard footsteps approaching.

Chris, he was almost always the first one at the tree house, but who could blame him for wanting to get out of his house, I wouldn't want to be there either if I was being hit all the time, or watching my siblings be hit. We let him in and Teddy and he started a game of scat. While I just sat in the corner and read one of the comics Gordie had left up here about a month ago.

We hadn't been in the tree house for more then ten minutes when we heard the secret knock and Gordie came up.

"Hey," Gordie smiled at me.

"Hey," I replied not looking up from the comic.

Gordie sat down near Chris and Teddy at our makeshift table. They dealt him in and continued playing.

"Hey, how can you tell if a French man's been in your back yard?" Chris asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey, I'm French okay?" Teddy said.

I looked up from my comic, this could get messy, if Chris said the wrong thing Teddy would loose his short temper and start a fistfight.

"Your garbage cans are empty and your dog's pregnant," Chris laughed ignoring Teddy's remark.

Teddy's hands clenched under the table. I could see he was about to do something he would later regret.

"Hey didn't he just say he was French?" I said whilst putting a hand on Teddy's shoulder and over the laughter of Gordie and Chris. That shut them up.

"I knock"

"Shit"

"29," Chris said.

"22," Teddy said disappointedly.

"Piss up a rope," Gordie said chucking his cards onto the table. Then he laid his head on my lap and stole the comic I was reading.

"Hey, Gordie man give it back, c'mon I was reading that, give it back," I said trying to snatch it back. I could see laughter in his eyes.

Teddy looked over at us with an annoyed look on his face, and I immediately stopped grabbing for the comic. Chris had followed Teddy's gaze.

"Jealous are you?" he asked teasing, "Afraid Gordie will get more then you?"

"No! Why would I be jealous, and get more what?" Teddy asked.

"Because Alex is your girlfriend isn't she? And your afraid Gordie's gonna get some more action then you".

I snorted into the comic, me go out with Teddy, eww… even if he wasn't my brother it's just wrong.

"What?! Alex!" he laughed his crazy laugh, "Eeeegh Hehehe".

"Why do you guys hang out so much then?" Gordie asked.

"Well you see Gordie, the reason that Me and Teddy hang out so much is because me and him are-," I started, getting cut off by Tedy just as I was about to tell them the truth.

"Are best friends, we've known each other since birth."

"Oh okay then," Gordie and Chris said in unison, however they didn't seem to believe him.

I looked at Teddy and whispered so the other guys couldn't hear me, "Why'd you lye Teddy? Are you ashamed of having me as a sister or something like that?"

He didn't answer he just looked away and kept playing scat with Chris and Gordie who had now gotten over loosing and was trying to play again.

* * *

**Well once again it is a short chapter, but oh well right? Oh could someone tell me what MarySue is please? I have no idea, and tell me if my story is MarySue. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!!!**

**If anyone has any ideas that they think would be good in this story, tell me and I will consider them, and may put them in if there what I am looking for.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Hey Everybody, sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I was going to do it last night but we we're under a cyclone warning, which means we might have been hit by a cyclone within 24 hours, and when I woke up this morning our power was off and had been for at least 12 hours.**

**Ok that was about a week ago now, but I finally got inspiration for this story.**

**Anyway on with chapter three, I don't own Stand by Me unfortunately.**

* * *

We heard a knock on the trap door, it wasn't the secret knock so I immediately knew who it was we all did, but we loved to bag him out.

"That's not the secret knock," Gordie said again trying to take the comic book off me.

"I forget the secret knock, let me in".

We all looked at each other and said in unison "Vern," I laughed quietly to myself about how we always seemed to do things at the same time. By the time I was finished laughing everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"Care to tell us what your laughing at Alex?" Chris asked.

"Nope, not particularly, no I don't actually," I always did this to them, I was beginning to wonder why they still asked, "anyway what you all puffed out from Vern?"

"Well oh you wont believe this guys, hang on I got to catch my breath, I ran all the way from my house."

Chris, Gordie, Teddy and I all burst into song after that, Chris and Teddy singing vocals me and Gordie doing back up, "I ran all the way home, (doa doa doo) Just to say I'm sorry (sorry ohhh) Why can't I say it (say it)," we got cut off by Chris getting all serious on us and asking Vern what he was going to tell us.

"Oh guys you aren't going to believe this sincerely," he really did seem excited about this so what did we do, I looked at Gordie to see if he was thinking the same thing as me, he was smirking slightly, so was Chris and Teddy. All of a sudden we burst into song all over again, same song same parts.

"Fine you know what, I don't gotta tell you guys anything," Vern said over the top of our terrible singing.

"Aright Vern what is it?" Chris asked starting to deal another card game out between him and Teddy.

"Yeah what are you pissing and moaning about?" Teddy asked trying to get Vern to tell us faster. He seemed to be trying to put his words into sentences.

"Come on Vern, you going to tell us any day soon, because you know my clothes are starting to go out of fashion."

"Alex your clothes are already out of fashion."

"Oh shut up Chambers," I was just about to tackle him to the floor when Vern finally said,

"Wanna see a dead body?"

"Hey Gordie turn down the radio," I said and moved closer to hear the rtest of this story.

"Well I was under the porch digging you know?" of course we knew, he buried a jar of pennies last summer, but his mum threw out the map that Vern had drawn to find them later on, his still digging now 9 months later, we all laughed about it, but I'm sure Vern wanted to cry about it not laugh. "Well I heard Billy and Charlie come out onto the porch, so you know I stopped digging and I listened to them, they were talking about Ray Brower, they said that they saw his body by the tracks down by the Back Harlow road."

"Hey Vern you know that if Billy knew you were under there they would have killed you?" Vern paled slightly at that comment.

"So you guys wanna go or not?"

"Yeah lets go guys, it'd be fun, not seeing the dead body part, but the camping and hanging out, come on lets go it's the last weekend of the summer break," I really didn't want to go that much it's just that recently at home, I hadn't liked it.

"Yeah, if we find the body we could be heroes, we could even get on TV," Teddy agreed. After a lot of excitement we all agreed that we were going to tell our folks that we were gonna camp out at Vern's, and Vern said he was staying at our house, but he thought that it was just Teddy's of course.

333

"Alright guys we'll meet you at the edge of town at 12 ok? Just after lunch so we all have energy to walk," I said as I climbed down and out of the tree house. Teddy followed after me a few minutes later, he ran to catch up with me. It was weird how around the guys he was crazy, but around me, he was different, not crazy at all, but more of a protective older brother thing.

"Do you think mum will let us go?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's still upset about Dad being taken away from us a few weeks ago, " I said kicking a can down the street.

"Yeah she'll let us go, you think to much Alex," he said putting his arm around my shoulders. After that we walked the rest of the way home in silence.

* * *

**Anyway that's another chapter done, it's not the best I've written, but it's still something right? Please review if you like it, and even if you don't like it. I could always do with constructive criticism, thanks for the reviews for last chapter, new chapter should hopefully be up soon, if I keep writing now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Well guys I got nothing to say, sorry if you thought the authors note was a chapter. Hope you still loves me and will please review and I don't own anything but possibly the plot and Alex.**

* * *

We got home and started to pack, I grabbed a sleeping bag, which I rolled up, my canteen and some of the money that Teddy and I had been saving to buy a radio for our bedroom.

"What you bringing money for? Money won't bring this kid back to life you know," Teddy said seeing me take money out of our savings jar.

"I dunno, so I can get some root beer on the way home? I said shoving the change into my jeans pocket, there was a rip in one of the knees, 'must sew that up when we get home' I thought to myself.

After 10 minutes of packing Teddy spoke, "Okay got everything Alex?"

"Yeah I do," I said grabbing some fruit and putting them into my bag. I also had two root beers in there for later, "Okay, lets go then."

444

We got there before any of the other guys got there, so we just sat around talking.

"You reckon mum'll take us to see dad before we go back to school?" Teddy asked me throwing a rock as far as he could down the empty road.

"Um-," I didn't really want to see him but luckily Chris's yelling cut me off.

"Man that was so funny"

"Yeah, shut up," we heard Gordie mumble.

"Hey Chris, Hey Gordie! Chambers what are you laughing about?"

"Gordie shot a garbage can, and man you should have seen his face," Chris had a fresh cut, well more of a graze then anything, just under his left eye, no doubt it was from father trying to stop him coming out with us today, I'd ask him about it just as soon as we started down the tracks.

444

"What do we need a pistol for anyway," Vern asked, he sounded like a big pussy.

"Well Vern, it's spooky sleeping out in the woods, we might se a bear," I explained.

"Yeah, or a garbage can," Chris added to Gordie.

We started walking down the track. I slowed down so I was walking behind the guys, I kept trying to think of a way I could ask Chris about that cut/graze on his face without getting him angry. My plan was to just hang back and see if he'd come talk to me. He did.

"Hey Alex"

"Hey Chris," I still hadn't thought of the exact words I was going to say to get him to spill.

"What's up with you?" Chris asked me.

"It's just, um… how, how did you get that new cut or graze or whatever it is on your face?" I said rather quickly.

"What do you think happened?"

"Your dad?" He shook his head no.

"Actually no, it's from Ace. I was sticking up for Gordie and Ace knocked me to the ground and nearly burnt me with a cigarette, but you know, no biggie".

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "You're a good guy Chris, you know that right?" Chris kind of half smiled as if he didn't believe me. "Let's just hope that Sheldon and Emory take after you and not Eyeball or Frank. What's Frank in jail for again?"

"Rape, he raped some girl who was underage, just after he left home to join the navy," I let go of his hand in shock, just in time too, I didn't want the guys to think there was something going on between us.

"Hey guys hurry up, my clothes are going out of style," Teddy yelled.

I looked up and realised how far behind we actually were.

"If my clothes are already out of style Ted, your clothes must be 20years out of style," I yelled back, a chorus of "ohhs" came from Vern and Gordie. Chris however was looking at me strangely, and he'd stopped walking. I stopped too, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just, oh forget it, it's stupid anyway".

"Okay then, well come on lets go," we caught up to the others , I didn't really talk or listen to much more as we walked until Vern started to get hungry.

"Shit! Did anybody bring anything?" Teddy said.

"Well I -," I was cut off by Chris,

"You mean you didn't bring anything either?"

"Guys I -,"

"Heck this wasn't my idea it was Vern's"

"I -,"

"You brought the comb, you don't even have any hair"

"I brou-,"

"Hey, hey, hey, let's see how much money we have," Gordie cut across everyone. We all sat on the tracks. I watched as each guy pulled out his share of money, then turn to me expecting me to put in some money too.

"How much you got Alex?" Gordie asked.

"I have $2 but I'm not giving you any of it," I answered.

"Oh and why the hell not Alex, you want food as much as we do don't you? Or would you rather bloody starve?" Teddy said, standing up and pulling me up along with him getting pretty aggressive.

"Oh get over yourself Teddy, I wont starve its only gonna be a day and a half at the most, and stop touching me, I don't want you holding me like this," he let go of my shirt and I stumbled a bit to have my whole weight on my legs again.

Teddy looked at me in the eyes, for a long while, and then sat back down on the ground with the other three. I stood for a little while longer before sitting down to, acting as though nothing had happened.

The guys just stared at us, we were both acting as if nothing had happened, but we weren't talking to each other either.

"Train's coming," Gordie said getting up, I followed him to the side of the track and so did Vern and Chris, but Teddy was just standing on the tracks, the train was getting closer but he was still just standing there, this was all my fault, if I'd just given the guys my money this wouldn't be happening.

"Get the hell off the tracks Teddy, do you want to get yourself killed?" Chris yelled out.

"Teddy, GET OFF THE TRACKS!!!" I yelled out, but he wouldn't listen or even acknowledge any of our yells. The train was so close now if he didn't move soon he would be hit.

Chris ran onto the tracks and started wrestling him off the tracks. The train flew by just as Teddy and Chris got off the train tracks. I was numb with shock as the two of them stared yelling at each other barely audible over the sound of the train going past.

"You just tried to kill yourself Teddy, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chris was yelling something along those lines; I wasn't taking anything in right now. I'd almost lost my favourite brother, the only brother who paid attention to me, and it was all my fault.

I watched as Chris and Teddy skinned it, and start walking down the tracks again. I sank to the ground and curled up into a ball once Vern and Gordie had started walking to. I started to cry silently, until I heard footsteps coming near me. I wiped my face on the sleeves of my shirt, and looked up to see Vern walking back towards me.

"You ok Alex? We just realised you weren't with us no more, so I came back to find you. You look like shit, sincerely."

"Gee thanks Vern that makes me feel a whole lot better. But yeah I'm ok, I… lets go, how far up ahead are they?" I said standing up.

"About a 2 minute walk. Come on," he said, putting his arm over my shoulder and leading me down the track.

* * *

**Anyway, that's the real chapter four done, hope you liked, review, review, and review some more. Tell me how I can improve or if you think I'm doing fine on my own.**

**xx Girl X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sorry if Teddy seemed a little to OC, I was just trying to make him a little more like his father, inheriting fits of rage and all, anyway onto chapter five, I hope you like, please review.

* * *

**

We caught up with the guys, but they weren't where Vern said they were, apparently they'd keep walking and were already at the junkyard.

"Thanks for waiting for us guys," Vern said sitting down with them.

I just stood around looking at the guys, "who's going to the shops then?" I finally asked after about a minute or two of silence.

"We were thinking about tossing coins for it, you don't have to be in it if your not putting money in, but your not getting anything either," Chris said looking at the ground, seemed like he and Teddy had been talking or something.

"I don't wanna toss," I said sitting down.

"Ok, lets flip then guys," they got a gotcher, and then after a while of Vern sooking about it, they tossed again, turned out Gordie was the one to go.

He started walking to the gate; I guess I didn't really want to be with Teddy because I stood up and followed him slowly, "Hey Gordie do you mind if I come with you? Don't really feel like staying with Teddy all that much, you know with our fight and all"

"Yeah sure, I could use some company anyway".

We got to the store and went in, I looked around for a bit while Gordie got the stuff for the guys, I decided on buying a few lollies for Gordie's and my walk back to the other guys.

"So what's up between you and Teddy Alex?"

"Teddy's just a real asshole sometimes, he inherited dad's rage fits, you know? It's like sometimes we'll just be sitting around hanging out and he'll snap at the slightest thing, take um… Tuesday for example, we were sitting in our room and we were playing black jack, and I beat him because he burst, and he ended up in one of those rage things, and well he sort of just got really angry, took him about half an hour to calm down, but his only like that with his family," I realised to late about my mistakes of not saying his day and saying our room not his room and even the end of my explanation, his family, surely Gordie would have noticed.

"You do mean his dad, his room and his family and close friends right?" he looked me in the eye and he must have realised because he said, "oh my goodness you two are related, you're his sister?"

"Yeah, I am"

"How old are you really then? You cant be 12"

"We're twins, so yea I can"

"Holy shit, man"

"Look don't tell anyone and I'll do what ever you want, please"

"Don't worry Alex I wont tell, and you don't have to do anything," we'd gotten to the junkyard fence again, and I noticed that the guys weren't in there anymore.

"Er, Gordo, there ain't no one in there, I don't think we should go in. Let's walk around to the front k?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Short Chapter, and yes I am skipping the Teddy and Milo scene because I want to move this story on a little faster, but who knows I might use it as a flash back later on in a sequel or in a later chapter.**

**Anyway Review as always**

**xx Girl-X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ... um... Six... I think D**

"So what do you think junior high will be like?" I turned around to see if Gordie was still with me, he wasn't. "Hey Gordo, where'd you go? Gordie?".

I turned around a full circle trying to find Gordie. When I didn't see him I tried retracing our steps. I got back to the back fence for the junkyard and saw somebody running from a dog, followed by an old looking man, when the person in front climbed the front fence and dropped to the ground surrounded by three other people i realised who they were, Gordie, Chris, Teddy and Vern. I ran around to the front fence to finish walking with the guys.

"Hey guys, Gordie what the hell were you thinking, I said let's go around the front, you said yeah and... Why aren't you listening to me...? Guys? Why isn't anybody listening to me?"

"I'm gonna rip your head off and shit down your neck you pile of shit!!" Teddy screamed trying to jump over the fence.

"Oh God, what did he say man?" I asked Vern who was sort of just trying to hold back Teddy and not yelling abuse at Milo like Chris and Gordo.

"He said shit about Teddy's dad, you know how protective Teddy is of his ol' man's name," Vern answered.

"I'll call the cops you stupid kids," Milo threatened to us.

"Oh and what will they think when they hear you've been making fun of an old war veteran you old bastard!!" I yelled at Milo, threatening to climb over the fence myself and kill him.

"Hey little Miss, you aint gonna tell the cops nothing 'bout what I said, you wouldn't dare, hey while you're here why don't you suck my dick... again..." Milo laughed. They guys cracked, especially Teddy.

"You sick bastard, you're going to rot in hell!!" I'm not exactly sure who had said that because I'd run off as soon as I realised what he was going to say.

The tears were threatening to fall. I sat down and quickly let a few tears fall before I heard the guys coming. I brushed the remaining tears away from my face and stood up.

"Hey Alex, you ok? You just sort of ran off then, what happened?" Vern asked.

"Nothing," I said kicking a stone down the path. "You okay Teddy?"

"Yeah, Alex, can we talk... Alone please?" Teddy muttered to me.

I looked to Gordie and gave him a look that I hoped said 'can you keep the other guys away for a bit' not sure if I got it right because Chris saw and looked at me as if I had something in my teeth.

Teddy and I slowed our walk so we were out of hearing distance, then Teddy suddenly stopped.

"Alex, you need to answer me truthfully, what did Milo mean about what he said? What did he mean Alex?"

"I don't know, he is a sick dick maybe, I don't know, why do you care?" I said and tried to start walking again but Teddy put his arm out to stop me, "Teddy let go, I want to catch up to Chris and Gordo and Vern... Ow your hurting me, stop squeezing so tight that really hurts," Teddy was holding onto my shoulder and digging his thumb into my collar bone, "TEDDY STOP!!" I screamed the last part causing the guys to turn around to look at us in confusion. But Teddy did let go. And he seemed to go back to his normal self.

"Hey Ted, you inherited Dad's fits of Rage" I muttered as i ran off to catch up with Vern.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys, again sorry for long time between updates, I will try to get better, but i hold no promises. One of the reasons for the long time between this was because I only just got a new computer and my old one was broken... Sorry I'll try to be better, anyway Review and tell me what you think**

**Xx Girl X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

We walked along for what seemed like ages to me before we got to a bridge. Not just your normal kind of bridge, one of those 100ft high seems to go on forever bridges.

"Oh shit that's high," I said as we came to a stop.

"Well we could go down to the route 192 bridge," Chris said scratching his head.

"What are you fucking crazy? You walk five miles down there, you got to walk five miles back, I mean that could take forever. If we cross here we can get to the same place in like five minutes." Teddy said starting to walk towards the bridge.

"Hey Ted wait a minute, we got to think this out," I said reaching out to stop him. He did stop and turned back to us and waited for someone to talk.

"But what if a train comes? Then what do we do?"

"Yeah if a train comes there's nowhere for us to goes," Vern said.

"Hell there isn't, we just jump," Teddy said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Teddy it's a hundred feet" Chris said.

"Yeah Ted its about 100ft. And I aint like heights, i think we should walk around," I said, but the guys decided it was better to cross here and then. So off we went, Teddy at front followed by Chris, Me, Vern, then Gordie at the rear.

"Hey Chris, how's things at home lately?" I asked Chris, trying to keep my mind off the fact that we were over 100ft up in the air and the fact that if a train came it was either run for your life, or jump and hope you were still alive when you hit the bottom.

"Yeah they're alright, I mean dad's on a bit of a mean streak at the moment, like I was saying in the tree house, but you know, every things ok apart from that," Chris said.

"Oh," I couldnt think of anything better to say.

Chris turned to look at me, shit you look pale Alex, you ok?" he said.

"I will be when we get off this thing," I said, 'dont look down, dont look down' I kept repeating in my head. Easier said then done, you sort of had to look down to make sure you didnt step in the wrong spot, so i was sort of looking down, but not looking down properly.

"Just dont look down and you'll be fine" Chris said as he walked ahead again.

"TRAIN!!" I don't know who said it, but all I remember is running for my life.

I stumbled and fell onto the tracks for a few seconds before I got back up and was running again. I was the third off the track and stood with Chris and Teddy as we screamed for Gordie and Vern to hurry up. The train was within inches of them when Gordie pushe Vern off the track and jumped.

"Oh shit, you think they're ok?" I yelled over the noise of the train going past.

"Dunno, they should be, i mean it was only a like 3 metre fall. Wasnt it?" Teddy said.

The train passed and we all ran across to the tracks where they had jumped off. They were ok, a little shaken but looked fine.

"Hey, at least now we know when the next train was due," Chris said. Gordie glared up at Teddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Alex and maybe a few of Teddy's brothers.**

**Authors Note: Sorry 'bout the long wait for new chapter**

* * *

"How much longer 'till we can stop and rest?" Vern complained for like the hundredth time in the past five minutes.

"God, guys can we just stop now so Vern will shut up? I swear we should change Vern's name, let's call him Vernessa from now on, I mean come on guys, he is such a pussy," I said, I don't know why I said all this mean stuff to him, he hadn't done anything wrong to me.

"What the hell's your problem Alex?" Chris asked pulling me behind everyone and stopping me so we were a few metres behind the guys.

"Nothing," I said back angrily starting to walk again.

"Yeah well it sure as hell don't seem like nothing, I mean, what the fuck did Vern do wrong to you?"

I kept walking keeping my mouth shut so I wouldn't say anything I would regret. Chris ran up behind me and spun me around to face him again.

"Alex, what's wrong? You've been different lately".

"Nothing, it's just... Nothing, ok, can we leave it at that please?"

"Yeah ok, just don't forget I'm always here for you ok?"

"Jeeze Chris you're starting to act as if you were my father, and that's not necessarily a good thing"

"What's that sposed to mean?"

"It don't mean nothing, I'm just tired, please Chris leave me alone, leave this topic alone, please?" I sounded so defeated and like I would burst into tears soon if he didn't stop, I think he got the picture because he stopped asking me questions and just put his arm around my shoulder and walked in silence with me 'till we caught up with the guys.

* * *

We finally stopped walking when it was starting to get dark. I rolled out my swag and started setting it up to sleep in whilst Gordie, Chris and Vern went to get firewood. Teddy was softly humming to himself as he set out his swag; it was a song that I hated so bad.

"Ted, could you hum something else please? You know I hate that song," I asked quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Fuck off Alex"

"Fine," I walked off in the direction that the guys had gone looking for firewood hoping to catch up with them.

* * *

_"Everyday it's a getting closer... Going faster than a roller coaster..."_

_I fell to the ground and turned to see him following me slowly as I tried to run away... it was pointless though, it always was..._

"Hey Alex, I thought you were setting up camp with Teddy," A voice said as I ran into them.

_I screamed when I heard his voice, and tried to run away. His arms came around me and I started to panic. "LET GO OF ME, LET ME GO GOD DAM IT!! " I lifted my knee and brought it to his crotch and ran as I heard his body fall to the ground. This was my only chance I would have to escape._

_I ran as fast as I could, the tree branches scratched at my arms but I kept running. I kept running until a tree root tripped me over and I fell face first into the ground. I lay still hoping that he wouldn't find me._

_I lost consciousness._

* * *

**Authors Note:****YAY only a week left of school, and then I have completed year twelve, I have 10 overdue assignments that have to be in by next Wed. so there probably most definately wont be any updates until after then, but I still have to study for exams, so maybe no updates for a while. Hope you like this chapter, Review!!**

**Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed or isn't that great, I'm writing this at like 1:00am so forgive me.**

**xx Girl - X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Authors Note: Oh my goodness aren't I great? 2 updates in one night, lol. Read and Review, sorry if this all seems rushed, same excuse as for chapter 8... I pictured this chapter a bit different in my head... but maybe thats 'coz I know exatly how I imagine Alex**

**xx Girl - X

* * *

**

"Alex," I could feel someone shaking me, "Alex..." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chris standing over me. "Oh shit thank god your ok Alex, I thought you were dead. Why'd you run off like that before, why'd you knee Vern in the balls? You wanna talk about it yet?"

Chris helped me get up. I looked around at where I was. "Chris, he hurt me," I said slowly.

"Who did? Your Dad?" he asked confused.

"Daddy hurt me, and ol' man Milo, and sometimes even one or two of my brothers... Chris you need to know something about me... I'm Teddy's sister... Another reason why Dad got sent to the 'looney bin' as Milo put it, was because he used to hit us, mainly me and Mum"

"Alex... I never knew I'm so--" Chris started but I cut him off.

"Chris if you talk to me right now you aren't going to be able to find out what has been happening to me, why I've changed," I looked up into his eyes to make sure he understood what I meant. He nodded so I continued with my story.

"Daddy hurt me for 3 years, he used to put his hand between my legs Chris, he used to make me take off my clothes, he used to... He used to bring me to the back of Harlow road, the same weekends he would take Teddy fishing... He'd get someone to hold me down if I didn't do what he wanted, and one time I got away and made it to the junkyard... Daddy came and him and Milo did things to me Chris... Bad things..." I broke down and couldn't stop the tears coming, my words were coming out between sobs. "Chris he used to do to me what a man does to his wife. I told Mum and she told me that it was my fault and that I was a stupid slut who was getting everything she deserved. I dream about it every night," I stopped talking because I couldn't talk anymore, it was so hard to get this out.

"You could go live with your Nan," Chris suggested.

"I already tried but Daddy always gets me back," I said shaking from my sobs now.

"Alex, come here, I'll protect you." Chris put out his arms and wrapped me in them, we stood there hugging for about 5 minutes before Chris picked me up and carried me back to the camp fire.

* * *

"Hey Alex you know how you kicked me in the balls, that really hurt you know?" Vern said when Chris had put me down on his swag.

"Shut up Vern, she aint feeling so well," Chris said.

Chris then covered me in a blanket and told me to try and get some sleep.

I tried honest to God to get some sleep but it was kind of hard to sleep when the guys were talking about pointless things.

Finally after about 30minutes the guys got quiet. Chris came over to me and whispered in my ear, "Hey Alex, you want me to sleep here with you or you want me to sleep where your swag was?"

"I don't mind," I muttered, I fell asleep within seconds of Chris talking to me.


End file.
